<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath by janusjekyll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168686">The Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusjekyll/pseuds/janusjekyll'>janusjekyll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically interpret it as romantically as you want, Gen, Just a lil chat over caffeinated beverages, Kind of just a way to express my theories about Janus’s actions, Moceit if you squint, One Shot, Sympathetic Janus, post-PoF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusjekyll/pseuds/janusjekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Putting Others First, Patton and Janus have cautiously begun to accept each other. However, Patton still has some lingering questions. Can a Side know as "Deceit" really be trusted?</p>
<p>Janus likes to keep things close to his chest. Trust has never been something he's sought out. However, there's something about the Moral Side that makes him honestly consider opening up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I struggle with finishing things, but I finally managed to complete a one shot. I think this is pretty mellow, but if you notice something that needs a trigger warning let me know. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning after Lee and Mary Lee had paid Thomas a visit after their wedding. Janus was rhythmically dousing a tea bag in his old-fashioned tea cup. He was seated at the kitchen counter, slouching over with his head resting on a yellow gloved hand.</p>
<p>He felt the incoming appearance of a fellow presence, and immediately straightened up, trying to appear poised.</p>
<p>“Hey there De- I mean, um, Janus,” a cheerful voice greeted him. He inwardly startled at the use of his proper name.</p>
<p>“Oh, Morality. <em>Definitely</em> the Side I wanted to see right now,” he replied sarcastically, clasping his hands together. Patton seemed unfazed, and Janus realized that he wasn’t even sure if it was a lie. That was new.</p>
<p>“What’re you drinking?” Patton asked, pulling a mug out of the cupboard.</p>
<p>“Wine,” Janus answered immediately, taking a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Patton looked at him strangely.</p>
<p>Janus glanced at the tea cup, then back at Patton, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Patton nodded. “Yeah. I get it.” He began pouring himself a cup of coffee, then paused. “Listen. Remember when I was talking about how I owed someone an apology... and then I told Leslie Odom Jr. I was sorry?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. It’s not like it was only a day ago or anything.” Janus pretended to inspect his nails through his gloves.</p>
<p>Patton closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to Janus. “Right. Well, I actually meant to- I mean, I was going to apologize to-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. You don’t actually have to say it out loud.” Janus turned towards the living room, face impassive.</p>
<p>“So, does that mean you think I should, or...” Patton faltered.</p>
<p>Janus met his eyes. “That’s for you to decide.”</p>
<p>Patton took a deep breath, hugging his arms to his chest. After a long moment, he spoke. “Janus, I’m sorry. For... well, everything.”</p>
<p>Janus said nothing, knowing that either way his words could be misconstrued. Instead he offered Patton a small smile.</p>
<p>Patton sat down, setting his still-untouched coffee in front of him. “There’s just one thing I don’t understand. If all you want is to look out for Thomas, then why did you unleash Remus?” Patton questioned.</p>
<p>Janus recoiled. “<em>Unleash</em> Remus?” he hissed, a dangerous light in his eyes. The other Side flinched, looking at Janus with a fear that the snake-faced Side was all too familiar with. Noticing that, Janus relaxed slightly, although his (figurative) hackles were still raised.</p>
<p>“Well, Remus said-” Patton started meekly.</p>
<p>“Remus says a lot of things. As you may have noticed, not a lot of them mean anything,” Janus replied dismissively. He glanced at Patton. He didn’t seem convinced. </p>
<p>Janus began massaging his temples with both hands. He hated explaining why he did things. He was so used to just <em>knowing</em> how to pry apart facades that the fact that others couldn’t see underneath the surface, didn’t notice the strings tugging the pawns in every which way was beyond him.</p>
<p>It also involved a nauseating amount of telling the truth, if he didn’t play his cards right, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Alright. Tell me: when did Thomas start having intrusive thoughts, before or after Remus was revealed?”</p>
<p>“Before,” Patton answered. “But-”</p>
<p>“Was this the first time that Thomas has dealt with thoughts of that nature?”</p>
<p>“Well, no,” Patton admitted. </p>
<p>“Therefore, does it make any sense that <em>I</em> would be responsible for the existence of those... “disturbing” mental images?”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Patton sighed. “So you had nothing to do with Remus’s revelation?”</p>
<p>“When did I say that?” Janus replied smoothly.</p>
<p>Patton reflected for a moment. Janus gave him some time. Reasoning wasn’t exactly Patton’s strong suit.</p>
<p>“So why did you let Remus speak to Thomas?” Patton finally asked, his expression conflicted. “You’ve kept him hidden for so long, why did you have to let him out <em>now</em>, of all times? Thomas was-” Patton winced, glancing at Janus sideways before continuing. “-already feeling like a... a bad person after you showed up, why would he want to know that there were more of, um, you know, <em>you guys</em>.”</p>
<p>Patton’s remark might have been hurtful, if Janus cared. “That’s exactly right, Patton. Thomas <em>wanted</em> to know. He has to be receptive to hearing it. I believe Remus mentioned something of the sort in that little song of his?”</p>
<p>Patton’s eyes flashed with realization.</p>
<p>“Granted, this openness was due to Thomas not trusting my judgement in choosing what he should or should not know, but I’m not picky on how I take my win.” Janus looked away, absentmindedly picking at a seam on his glove.</p>
<p>Patton scrunched up his face. “Your win?” His voice was bordering on mistrustful again.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s not like Thomas benefited in any way from encountering Remus face-to-face,” Janus snapped.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t think he did,” Patton countered, hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“What is it that your little teacher friend said again?” Janus asked, tapping his chin. His voice changed, becoming more clipped and analytical, and he folded his arms across his chest. “Well, I’d imagine that you will now recognize many of the Duke’s contributions <em>as</em> intrusive thoughts. Which is actually really important.”</p>
<p>“That was a... pretty good Logan impression actually.”</p>
<p>Janus dipped his head in acknowledgment. “Thank you. I’ve been practicing.”</p>
<p>Patton gave him a look.</p>
<p>“... I’m just kidding.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Listen. I’m not Virgil. I’m not going to change everything about myself just to be accepted into your little clique.”</p>
<p>Patton’s expression darkened at Janus’s tone when he said Virgil’s name, but Janus pressed on.</p>
<p>“I have a purpose, and I will do whatever is necessary to fulfill that purpose. You’re not always going to like it. That’s understandable. The most I can ask of you is to be receptive of other ways of thinking.” Janus stood up, putting down his now-empty teacup.</p>
<p>He was about to sink out, when Patton spoke again. “I think that’s fair. I would always rather work with a Side than against a Side.” Patton smiled at Janus, and Janus tried his hardest to not immediately smile back.</p>
<p>“An awful philosophy. I totally disagree.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it.” Patton looked down at his coffee mug, which he still hadn’t drank from. “Aww, I bet my coffee’s cold.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? It’s exactly the right temperature,” Janus stated. The air seemed to condense and grow heavy around them, like it was weighted by the meaning of the words.</p>
<p>A thin, smoky wisp of steam started trailing out of the top of the mug. </p>
<p>Patton looked up with shock. “How did you do that?!”</p>
<p>“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Janus responded with a smirk.</p>
<p>The steam was beginning to fog up Patton’s glasses, and so he took them off to wipe the condensation on the sleeves of his cardigan. When he replaced them, Janus was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>